Hit Her Hard & Make It Hurt1
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: The voices in Haley’s head when she fights with Rachel. It’s not because of Nathan. AU! one sided Baley! implied Brachel! Past Naley. Raley fight. Haley crazyness! One Shot! please R&R!


**Hit Her Hard & Make It Hurt!**

**Summary: The voice in Haley's head when she fights with R****achel. It's not because of Nathan**** Baley! One Shot!**

**A/N: This is a ONE SHOT! And i changed stuff around. Deal with it!**

**Also on a side note:**

**LOVE ME!**

_'Violence is never the answer.'_ One side of my brain said.

Haley sighed and ignored he voice instead she walk into the party with Nathan. They had broken up a few months ago; he just wouldn't let it go.

'I guess I don't really mind.' Haley thought.

Now why was her mind telling her violence is never the answer a few seconds ago, although she was five seconds away from punching Nathan that wasn't why.

'If he asked me if I was ok or if I wanted a drink or if he tried to kiss me or make a romantic moment happen or if he poured his heart out to me one more time I would kill him.' Haley thought.

But she'd been thinking that for weeks and this is the first time she'd been told _'violence is never the answer.'_

Tonight she was being told this particularly annoying phrase because she had just thought about how great it would be to slap Rachel Gattina across her slutty little annoying mouth and wipe that permenate smirk she wears right off. Haley smiled as I thought about how good it would be. She looked around the house of slutty teenagers trying to find the particular red headed one she wanted to cause bodily harm to but didn't find her. Instead she saw Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer making out against a wall.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

_'EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!'_

**'EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!'**

Haley can't help but feel comforted that at least both sides of her brain agree on something with her tonight because she has a feeling that even though it was five minutes into the party it was going to be a long night and that they weren't going to agree on much. If she couldn't find Rachel, Lucas and Peyton might make good substitutes.

'Lucas and Peyton are gross. And they're terrible people by the way but that is another story entirely.' Haley thought.

She wondered if Rachel had gone upstairs with her next conquest yet.

'No that's not likely. I mean she likes to drink and dance and make out and draw attention to herself first. That means she's not here yet. Damn!' Haley thought. She walked to the bar and got a drink for herself as she scanned the house still looking for Rachel.

_'Why do you want to find her so bad?'_

'So I can hit her of course.' Haley thought as though it was obvious which it was.

_'Violence is never the answer.'_

**'Except when it is.'** Said another voice.

'Yay! Someone's on my side for once.' Haley thought smiling and taking a sip of her drink.

**'Hell yes let's do some damage to her plastic face.'**

'This is what I'm talking about. Finally an ally.' Haley thought still smiling.

_'Don't. Be good. Think of the good she's done.'_

…

There's silence just as she thought there would be.

…

'Care to give me an example?'

_'Well… how about that time… what about when…'_

'Drawing a blank are we?'

_'Um…. There was that day where…'_

'Come on. Ten more seconds.'

_'When she was partnered with you on that school project and told you how she wanted to go to college.'_

'That was Skills you retard!'

_'H__ey__ that hurt.'_

'Yeah well. Anything else?'

_'When she tried to sleep with Nathan?'_

'HOW IN HELL IS THAT A GOOD THING?'

_'I don't know. You don't have to be so mean.'_

'I'm not. I'm giving you a chance to save Rachel's dad buying her a new nose.'

_'When she saved Peyton from the school shooting?'_

'That was Luke and he should have left her there.'

_'When she came to your wedding?'_

'I don't even think she was invited. She crashed my wedding and then got drunk and stole and crashed the limo causing Nathan to jump in and save her ruining my wedding day after lying to Cooper and saying she was pregnant after sleeping with him after lying about her age and then she almost killed him. How did you get any positives from that experience?'

_'She made it more fun?'_

…

…

…

_'Ok that was a long shot.'_

'I'm glad you realise it. Anything else?'

_'When she liberated the time capsule and let everyone know everyone else's true feelings?'_

'SHE released the time capsule?!'

_'You didn't know that?'_

'NO!'

_'Oh… um SURPRISE!'_

'So not helping.'

_'Ok then. Well how about the time she tried to help Karen become mayor?'_

'That was Deb.'

_'Yeah. Well it's easy to get confused.__'_

'How?'

_'Don't use that tone with me.'_

'What tone?' Haley asked looking kinda confused.

_'You know what tone.'_

Haley rolled her eyes.

'Fine. Although don't think that cheap trick – '

_'Ohhhh! Good Band! We love them.'_

'First of all stop trying to change the subject and seond, who's we?'

**'Oh hi that's great I just love to be forgotten.'**

'Sorry.'

**'Good. You should be.'**

…

Silence again.

…

'Any other good points about Rachel before I go beat her senseless?' Haley asked.

_'__How about that time when she solved the mystery of who framed Rodger Rabbit?'_

'WHAT? That was a movie she had NOTHING to do with Rachel or anybody i know except a cartoon character.'

**'You know the cartoon character?'**

'No dumbass.'

**'Hey that's not nice.'**

'I don't care. I wanna go hit Rachel.'

_ '__Ohhhhh! I thought of a good point for Rachel.'_

**'Really!'**

'Really?'

_'Yeah. Praise me.'_

**'Ok. Very Good. Gold Star and a half eaten candy bar plus some string and used gum.'**

_'SCORE!'_

'Ummmm... you haven't even told me the point yet? It's probably crap.'

_'YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!'_

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?'

**'Haley use your indoor voice please.'**

'What the hell is wrong with you?'

**'Much better thank-you.'**

'What's going on?'

_'Say you're sorry.'_

'Why?'

_'Coz you hurt my feelings.'_

'But i don't want to.'

**'Come on Haley say sorry.'**

'Why?'

_'Coz otherwise i won't tell you my good point for Rachel.'_

'Good i don't want to hear it.'

**'Then there's only one thing for us to do.'**

**'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'**

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'_

**'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'**

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'_

**'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'**

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'_

**'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'**

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'_

"Alright i give. Please stop. I'm sorrr if i hurt your feeling. I'll hear your good point about Rachel.' Haley said giving in to the voices in her head.

_'She saved a group of school children from a burning bus?'_

'No she didn't.'

_'Yes she did__! Remember? S__he got dumped with toxic waste and discovered she had superpowers like super speed, super strength, and the ability to be invisiable and to fly. Then she saved the kids from the burning school bus. It was so totally cool.'_

'What the hell? Have I smoked pot recently?' Haley asked herself.

**'HEY, Drugs are bad Haley. Drugs are bad. Bad Haley. Drugs Bad, they're a no-no Haley James.'**

'What the hell? THAT NEVER HAPPENED! And if it did it would most certainly not be Rachel. She has never saved a group of school children from a burning bus because unfortunately no one's ever dumped toxic waste all over her... Hmmmm. I feel a plan coming on.'

**'Stop that.'**

'Why?'

**'Because i said so.'**

'Fine. I'm off to find Rachel.'

_'No you're not.'_

'Yes i am.'

_'You can't. I won't let you.'_

'How are you going to stop me?'

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'_

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'_

'Aren't you going to join in?'

**'No. I've had enough. There's no reason not to go hit Rachel. I'm with her on this one.'**

'SCORE! IN YOUR FACE!'

_'Hey. Ouch.'_

**'Hold on now don't get too cocky.'**

'Why not?'

**'Because it's not an attractive quality.'**

'Shut up. anyway i'm off to hit Rachel.' And Haley started moving for the door.

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'_

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'_

_'Why isn't this working?'_

'Because you're not as annoying without your conterpart.'

_'I am too.'_

'Are not.'

**'Are not.'**

_'Fine. I give.'_

'See you give in too easily.'

**'Yep, you do. That's your problem.****'**

'You couldn't even come up with one good thing about Rachel.'

**'Don't lay that on**** because**** it was hard.'**

'True. Only coz there's nothing good about Rachel to begin with.'

_'Dam! There has to be something!'_

'Well there's not so let's get going.' Haley decided and made her way through the party with her drink in case she ran into Rachel.

_'Where to?'_

**'Yeah. Where are we going?'**

'I just explained this.'

**'So?'**

_'Tell us._

'Fine. To find Rachel.'

_'And sit down and talk about what's bothering us like civilised people and not come to blows?'_

'No. To hit her and maybe even throw a drink or two.'

**'YAY!'**

Haley travelled through the party and then she thought she saw her on the other side of a room. She got up and went over to her and found it's just some other red headed girl… who's now currently making out with the guy next to her.

_'Just back away casually and slowly begin to move to the door.'_

**'JUST RUN!**** GET OUT OF THERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!****'**

And Haley took that advice. After quickly running away she found herself back at the bar and decided to get a better drink.

Haley hung around at the bar for a bit. She had managed to lose Nathan on her Rachel hunt.

**'Yes.'** Said the other side of her brain.

Strange it's been the only one talking to be lately… that's a little weird to think. Oh well at the other's not doing the whole _'do the right thing'_ moral compass thing.

_'You know it's not right, you can't hit Rachel.'_

'Dammit! I thought I got rid of that side of my brain. I can too hit Rachel. She's a bitch. And a tramp and a hoe and a slut. And she tried to sleep with Nathan!

Wasn't that enough reason?

_'But that's not the real reason you want to hit her is it?'_

**'Who cares what the real reason is? She deserves to get hit. Any reason is good enough.'**

'See I like the way I think. It's true Rachel deserves to get hit.'

_'What would Brooke think?'_

'See why I hate the other side of my brain? I don't care what Brooke thinks.'

_'Yes you do'_

**'I gotta agree there chica!'**

'Chica?'

**'Hey it went with the moment.'**

'No it didn't. We don't know any Spanish.'

**'Well it's a good thing you knew Chica isn't it?'**

'But that's it.'

**'Is not.****'**

'Is too.'

**'We know more Spanish.'**

'Like what?'

**'Tacos?'**

'What? That's nothing.'

**'Hey it's something. Don't go dissing all our Spanish knowledge.'**

'What Spanish knowledge? WE don't know any Spanish!'

**'How about chica gracias, senior, ****muchos, ****senorita, vamoose and rapido****. See there's a whole list.'**

'WHAT?'

**'Shut up.'**

'Great now I'm getting told to shut up by my own brain.'

**'Isn't it weirder that you're talking to your own brian?'**

'I was trying to ignore that fact.'

**'Not well enough.'**

_'Back to Brooke.'_

**'Yeah back to Brooke!'**

'Great now the good side's abandoned me.'

**'No I haven't. I'm just telling the truth, you like it when I tell the truth. Like when I said Rachel should get hit.'**

'Very good point another reason I like this side of my brain better.'

_'Wait you don't like me as much?'_

'You won't let me hit Rachel.'

_'I might.'_

'So we're off to hit Rachel right? You both got that memo. Good. Let's go.'

_'Wait! We're still on Brooke.'_

'Damn.' Haley thought.

_'Damn?'_

**'Damn?'**

'Well not really but I want to hit Rachel.' Haley whinned.

**'And hit Rachel we will.'**

'YAY!'

_'After we talk about Brooke.'_

'Fine.'

_'Why do you want to hit Rachel?'_

'Because she's a tramp and tried to sleep with Nathan.'

**'Tell us the truth. We want the real reason.'**

'You guys are ganging up on me? No fair. I'm outta here.'

_'To hit Rachel?'_

'Yes to hit Rachel.'

**'Why?'**

'Coz I hate her.'

_'Why?'_

'Coz she's a slut.'

**'Is there anything else?'**

'She got me fired.'

**'Who cares? You can tutor other people.'**

'I don't want too.'

**'So?'**

'She tried to sleep with Nathan.'

_'And?'_

'And that's just not on.'

**'She can have him.'**

'No she can't.'

_'Why not?'_

'Because.'

**'He's not that good in bed anyway.'**

Haley considered this and shrugged.

_'See you even agree!'_

'I hate you.' Haley thought.

**'YES! SCORE!**** 5 to us. 0 to you.****'**

When did you get five?

**'When you weren't looking.'**

'When? How can I look at you? I can't even see you? That doesn't make sense.' Haley thought annoyed.

**'So's your face.'**

'That doesn't make sense either.' Haley pointed out.

_'So's your face always makes sense.'_

'You're stupid.' Haley remarked.

_'So's your face.'_

**'HAHA! See? Told you.'**

'So not the point.'

_'So the point.'_

**'I concour.'**

'I hate you.'

_'Why Haley you've got so many good qualities, you're pretty and smart and you can sing and play guitar.'_

'What?'

**'Don't hate yourself.'**

'I don't I hate – oh right you're me so I hate myself? Not true I just hate that I'm not only annoying myself but also that I'm talking to my self.'

_'That is such a good point.'_

**'So about Brooke…'**

'I don't want to talk about Brooke.'

**'She's right let's just wait for Rachel to show up so we can hit her.'**

_'What? No.'_ the good side protested.

**'Just wait.'** The other side snapped. There was silence until…

**'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'**

'What the hell?'

**'We said…' **the voice cleared it's throat.

**'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'**

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'_now joined by the second voice.

'Will you stop that?' Haley asked.

**'Nope.'**

**'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'**

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'_

'Dammit what do you want from me?' Haley begged.

**'Tell us about Brooke.'**

'No.'

**'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'**

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAG TIME GAL!'_

'Alright just no more singing.'

**'Told you it would work.'**

'I hate you both.'

_'Haley what did we say?' _asked one voice and Haley was now sure neither of them were the 'good side' of her only one that would let her hit Rachel and one that wouldn't. The former still won and if talking about Brooke would let her hit Rachel then she would talk about Brooke.

_'Do you like her?'_

'She's a great friend.'

**'How about more than that?'**

'I don't know.'

_'Yes you do.'_

**'Yeah well it'd be a good thing if you didn't. She'd probably "LOVE" you then leave you.'**

"SHE WOULD NOT!" Haley exclaimed out loud only to receive stares from the people at the party around her.

**'Someone's wound a little too tightly.'**

"Shut up." Haley said again out loud as she walked away from the group by the bar and into the hallway where she sat down on a chair.

**'That went so well.'**

_'It was kinda fun.'_

'Oh My God! I hate my subconicous! Do you guys control my dreams? If so that explains a lot.'

**'We can control some of your dreams.'**

'Like what ones?' Haley asked very curious.

_The one where you got straight A's became valedictorian, got a singing contract, went on tour, became rich and famous and then got married and had kids was me.'_

**'The one with Brooke in the shower was mine.'**

'Thanks.'

**'Anytime but I****'m not done yet. You and her in t****he locker room was mine.'**

'Ok then.'

_'I had the one where you got a nobel prize... not a song that brought the whole world peace.'_

'... Thanks?...'

**'Together o****n the beach, ****also ****in her car were mine. So was the two of you in the cabin at the woods, and in the hot tub.****'**

'Ok, ok I get it.'

**'And ****the pair of you ****in that weird field**** for some reason**** and in the janitor's closet**** with Brooke****.'**

Haley smiled.

**'Haha I knew you'd enjoy that one.'**

'Oh my god! I'm insane. I really really really am.' Haley thought. She ordered another drink.

_'Watch it you don't want to get to plastered.'_

'I need it in case I run into Rachel. Throwing drinks always looks fun in the movies.' Haley pointed out.

**'That is true.'**

'See? Also the more alcohol I drink the softer you guys are and I'm able to tune you out.' Haley said.

**'Well in that case…****HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAGTIME GAL!'**

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAGTIME GAL!'_

**'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAGTIME GAL!'**

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAGTIME GAL!'_

**'****HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAGTIME GAL!'**

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAGTIME GAL!'_

**'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAGTIME GAL!'**

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAGTIME GAL!'_

**'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAGTIME GAL!'**

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAGTIME GAL!'_

**'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAGTIME GAL!'**

_'HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HUNNY HELLO MY RAGTIME GAL!'_

'Oh god! I take it back. I take it back. Uncle. Uncle! I give damn it i give ok. HELP!' Haley thought as she covered her ears with her hands.

A while later Haley spotted Rachel walking in through the door. Haley smiled and got up, drink in hand and began to make her way to Rachel.

_'Walk away, take the high road.'_ The first and most annoying voice said. They hadn't spoken to her in a while and Haley wasn't sure if she was happy or if she had began to miss them.

**'Screw that hit the bitch.'** The other told her. That's the side she like better. The take-no-prisoners don't think just do, 'hit the bitch' side.

Yeah that side rocked. It kicked ass. Hopefully Rachels. She loved this side of her brain, of her? Hmmm. Anyway she like it, it's the side that's fun and told her to do what she wanted when she wanted. It's the side saying she can hit her.

**'Just tell us why you want to hit her.'**

'FINE! She took Brooke away from me… Shit.' Haley thought.

_'__See?__ That wasn't so hard.__'_

**'****Ha ha!**** I was right.'**

'So I like Brooke, who cares?

**'****No one.****'**

_'__Absolutely no one.__'_

'No one cares if I like Brooke a lot more than I should.'

'So you hate Rachel.'

'I hate Rachel a lot more then I should BECAUSE I like Brooke a lot more then I should and because Rachel, the girl I hate more then I should is now the one living with Brooke, the girl I like a lot more then I should.'

Haley poured her heart out to the voices in her head and finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Brooke Davis.

'Well she's hot. Why wouldn't you want her?'

'It's not just that. She's so beautiful, she's smart and funny and amazing and she always tries to make everyone happy and everything ok. And she's had her heart stomped on over and over again by Lucas, who she thought she loved and Peyton who was supposed to be her best friend but she's still open to love.'

**'With you?'**

'I don't know.'

_'So why hit Rachel?'_

'Because she's the one that gets to hold her and love her and have her.'

**'Are you sure?'**

'Rachel told me.' Haley said nodding.

_'How do you know it's true?'_

'I don't.'

**'Exactly.'**

_'Then find out.'_

'I don't want to know.'

_'Why not?'_

'At least if i don't know then it can't hurt me.'

**'But it does.'**

'Which is why i want to hurt Rachel.'

**'I like your logic.'**

'Thought you would.'

_'i like it too.'_

'Didn't see that one coming.'

_'Why not? I can be fun sometimes.'_

'Ok then.'

**'Prove it.'**

_'Fine Let's go hit the hell out of Rachel.'_

'Yes.'

**'We win.'**

'You're not going to stop this?'

'Nope.'

**'Really?'**

'Cool!'

And Haley walked through the party spotting Rachel dancing on a table top, she waited until she was finished and walked over to her. Haley yelled at Rachel and then finally was able to throw a drink on the bitch... but that wasn't the best thing that happened that night.

_**'Hit her hard and make it hurt.'**_ Both voices in her head told her and Haley backhanded Rachel.

**Originally i was going to continue and have Brooke come to talk to Haley and they'd get together but i've had this going for months now and wanted to post it. Later on down the track if i get bored i might write a second part but don't hold your breathe... it will be painful and you might die.**

**What did you think? I liked the bold side of Haley brain to be honest.**

**Lyrics for today:**

**'She is a living fire, she is a reason to live,she is killing me burning only for him.' – Rhett Miller – Our Love!**

**Later!**

**- Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


End file.
